Gang
English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From and Noun # A going; a course. # A number going in company; hence, a company, or a number of persons associated for a particular purpose; a group of laborers under one foreman; a squad #: a '''gang' of sailors; a chain gang ; a gang of thieves.'' # A combination of similar implements arranged so as, by acting together, to save time or labor; a set #: a gang of saws, or of plows. # A set; all required for an outfit #: a new '''gang' of stays.'' # The mineral substance which incloses a vein; a matrix; a gangue. # The number of switches wired into one face plate. # A group of wires attached as a collection; #: a '''gang' of wires''. #: Do a drop for the telephone '''gang', then another drop for the internet gang, both through the ceiling of the wiring closet.'' Derived terms * chain gang * gang bang * gang rape * gangster * gang up * gang up on * gang violence * street gang Translations * Dutch: , * Esperanto: bando (2) * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Japanese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Turkish: * : đoàn, tốp, toán, kíp, bọn, lũ, bộ Verb # To band together as a group or gang. #: ''"Lets's '''gang' up on them."'' See also Appendix:Collective nouns Etymology 2 See . Verb # Category:English collective nouns Category:English alternative spellings ---- Afrikaans Etymology From gang Noun gang # A passageway, alley Category:Afrikaans nouns ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Etymology contraction of the root of gaan 'to go' (cognate with English gang) + -ing Noun # passageway, alley # gait # journey # hallway, corridor # walk, way of stepping, running etc. Derived terms * gangbaar * gangboord * gangdeur * gangpad * gangmaker * gangwachter * gangwerk * gangwiel * doorgang * ingang * lediggang, ledigganger * ondergang * rechtsgang * telgang, telganger * toegang * uitgang * voetganger * zoolgang, zoolganger ---- French Etymology From Noun # gang, group of ill-doers ---- Indonesian Etymology From Noun gang # Alleyway, alley, narrow street. A narrow pathway bound by walls on both sides. #:* gang buntu — dead-end alley # An organized crime group. # A group of people with distinct identity, such as high school mates. See also geng. Verb gang # To form a gang group. Category:Indonesian nouns Category:Indonesian verbs ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable gang # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Norwegian Noun # hall, hallway #: Sett fra deg skoene i '''gangen' – Leave your shoes in the '''hallway' # passage, corridor #: I enden av den lange '''gangen' er klasserommet'' – The class room is at the end of the long corridor # aisle # walk, path # walk, walking, going # walk, gait #: Gangen''' hans er litt merkelig'' – His gait is a bit weird # working, running, action, movement, motion, operation # course; passage #: ''Livets '''gang – Course of life # course; march # time #: Vi vant fem '''ganger' på rad!'' – We won five times in a row! # plot, action #: Historiens '''gang' var litt komplisert'' – The history's plot was a little complicated # dike, lode # vein # duct ---- Scots Alternative forms * gae * gan Etymology From , , with inflected forms from ( > English ). Pronunciation * Verb # To go. #: And I will love thee still, my dear #: Till a’ the seas '''gang' dry.'' - Robert Burns - A Red, Red, Rose da:gang de:gang et:gang fa:gang fr:gang ko:gang io:gang id:gang it:gang kn:gang sw:gang lo:gang hu:gang ml:gang my:gang nl:gang no:gang pl:gang pt:gang ru:gang simple:gang fi:gang sv:gang ta:gang te:gang tr:gang vi:gang zh:gang